After She AwakensContinued From Ruth Ann's Story
by DontCountMeOut
Summary: When this man spoke, he did not say his name instead he said, “Saya, I will always love you.” Underconstruction. Stand By. Haji X Saya
1. Prolouge

Story original came from Ruth Ann. All credit to the first two chapter's go to her.

This story is rated M, for adults 17 years of age or older

This story is rated M, for adults 17 years of age or older.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga and do not own the characters in this story. The story however is mostly mine; this is what I think happened after the end of the anime.

Prologue

Like a movie with no sound she saw it. A battle where she fought with all her might, she saw people she knew, yet she couldn't recall who they were. Smiles on every face she saw, then she heard them speck.

A man with orange hair said, "I am Kai". Another man this time with blond hair said, "I am David". Yet another man this time on the lager side, with darker skin and hair so short and dark it looked like he had none at all said, "Yo, I am Lewis". Now a woman with blond hair pulled into a ponytail said, "I'm Julia". The next thing she saw was a couple of people, a man and a woman, the woman said, "Hey, I am Mao and this is Okamura." The next person she saw was a man in a wheelchair he said, "I am Joel". The last person she saw was yet another man. This man had long, raven black hair. His eyes, at first glance looked cold, empty, and full of mystery. However, when she looked closer she saw eyes sterling blue, those eye's are deep and looked lovingly at her. He's a very handsome man; his long hair is tied back in a bright light blue ribbon that left a few hairs in his handsome face. When this man spoke, he did not say his name instead he said, "Saya, I will always love you."

Saya, is that her name? Maybe it was. If it was her, how could this man love her? Was she supposed to love him as well? Who was this man and why did he love her. She just couldn't figure it out. She knew him but how, she just wasn't sure.

For what seems like hours she stared at the man unable to take her eyes' off him. Something about him brought her comfort. Whether it was his eyes or just the way he looked at her. He had a calming affect that none of the other people brought her. He really did love her and she was realizing that she too loved him. She is in love with him.

She opened her eyes.


	2. Thirty Years Too Late

Story original came from Ruth Ann. All credit to the first two chapter's go to her.

Chapter One– Thirty Years Too Late

Opening her eyes Saya finds herself surrounded by darkness. She feels something sticky, like a cob web. This web was thick and soft, it made her comfortable. It had almost a calming affect. Even though she was awake, Saya closed her eyes trying to fall back asleep. She wanted to sleep forever. Saya didn't want to wake up.

Opening her eyes again she decides to wake up and face the pain of the world. If by any chance the pain is too much she will run. She will run and run and never look back. Looking around she saw a bright light through a crack in the thick web around her. Saya stuck her hand at the hole, seeing it seemed to trigger some think in her. Her hand felt cold so she pulled it back into the warmth of the web.

Suddenly she heard voices. She knew these voices; they were the voices from her dreams. All of the voices from her dream and more. She knew these voices or they knew her. Suddenly without warning Saya let out a bone shuddering scream. Her head was in so much pain. With the pain came a whole bunch of memories.

First Saya saw an old man, Joel, her father. Well not really her father but he raised her as his own child. She loved him as a father. Saya felt as if she betrayed him. She let Diva out and Diva killed Joel. Next she saw a two people a man late in life and a young boy, George and Riku Miyagusuku. The last time she woke up they were her adoptive father and little brother. Riku was not only her little brother but also her chevalier. Diva killed Riku and it was her blood that brought about the death of George. Next Saya saw a man with orange almost red hair, Kai. Then a young women and a man, Mao and Okamura. Next, she saw two girls their names are Kaori and Min. Then a man and woman, both with blond hair, David and Julia. The next people she sees are two men, an african-american, Lewis, and a man in a wheel chair, Joel. The last person she saw was the calming man from her dreams. Who was he and why did tears fall from her eyes when she saw him.

Memories of every single person she knew except the one man. She knew almost everything in her life yet she didn't. That man was someone obviously very important to her. He was nine out of ten memories. She still thought that she was missing about ninety-five percent of her memories, because he was in them and it probably gave to much information.

Deciding that it is time to face the world out beyond her little cocoon. Saya places her hands on the crack and pushed. She had to face her demons. Saya need to know who she is and the key to who she is

lies with that mysterious man. She needed to know or else she felt that there wasno point to living anymore.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga and do not own the characters in this story. The story however is mostly mine; this is what I think happened after the end of the anime.


End file.
